pixarcarsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cars 3.1/Transcript/1
Lightning McQueen: Okay. here we go Focus. Speed. I am speed. (Cars rush by) Lightning McQueen: One winner. 42 losers. I eat losers for breakfast. (Three racers are seen racing) Lightning McQueen: Did I used to say that? Mater: Yes sir. You did. Lightning McQueen: Ah! Mater: Yeah. Sure. You say that all the time. Lightning McQueen: Mater, what are you doing in here? Mater: Well, I didn't want you to be lonely Lightning McQueen: Well.... thank you. But I'm kind of preparing for a race. I need a little quiet Mater: Oh. Right. You got it buddy. (He backs out of Mack) Hey everybody, listen up! My best friend Lightning McQueen needs quiet. (The scene cuts to inside of Mack) Mater: (heard outside) I said quiet! (Honks his horn) (Lightning McQueen chuckles) Lightning McQueen Okay, where was I? Racing. Real racing. (The scene flashes to a flashback) Doc Hudson: Huh. That ain't racing. That wasn't even a sundae drive. That was one lap racing is 500 of those Everybody fighting to move up lap after lap Inside outside inches apart never touching Now that's racing. Lightning McQueen: Well, I can't argue with "The" Doc Hudson. Doc Hudson: How true? How true? (The scene flashes back to reality. Knocking is heard) Mack: Hey Lightning? You ready? Lightning McQueen: Oh yeah Lightning's ready. (Run That Race plays) (He presses a button. The trailer opens up) This one is for you Doc. (The scene cuts to the Motor Speedway of the South Speedway. The Lightyear Blimp watches from above) (The scene cuts to the racetrack. McQueen passes some racers) Disney presents A Pixar Animation Studios film CARS 3 (McQueen passes through some racers. Sally, Luigi, Guido and Thomas are watching from pit row) Sally: Whoo-hoo. Come on Stickers. (Mater comes in wearing a Lightning Bolt hat) Mater: That's me. Coming through. Go, McQueen! Wa-hoo! (Fans are watching the racers go by) Maddy McGear: Lightning McQueen! (The scene cuts to Big Al coming into the fans row) Big Al: Go, Lightning Fast! (Honk) Whoo-hoo! Lightning McQueen: Hey Cal? Your blinker's on!. Cal Weathers: What? No, it's not... Hey! Your blinker's on. Bobby Swift: Good comeback, Cal. (Racers continue to go by. McQueen continues to pass them. They then go into pit row) Bob Cutlass: Heading into the pit goes Lightning McQueen, Bobby Swift and Cal Weathers. These three are fun to watch, aren't they Darrell? Darrell Cartrip: You know Bob? I can't tell. They have more fun on or off the track. (Guido changes McQueen's tires one by one. After they are changed, McQueen heads off) (Guido speaks Italian) Lightning McQueen: You're geting the car wash too Cal? Cal Weathers: No. You're getting a car wash, McQueen. Strip "The King" Weathers: Good comeback, Cal. (More racers continue to pass and McQueen passes through them and gets into first place) Shannon Spokes: Lightning, how do you keep your focus racing against Bobby and Cal? Lightning McQueen: I mean i think the key is we respect each other. These guys are real class acts. (McQueen gets sprayed by cream) Bobby Swift: Congratulations, cupcake. Lightning McQueen: Oh, they're gonna pay. (McQueen and Cal join first place. Cal just crosses the finish line first) Dinoco Member: Go go dinoco!! Shannon Spokes: Great win today, Cal. Cal Weathers: Thank you Shannon. It was great move towards our.. (his tires inflate) Hey hey!! Guido!! Guido: Pitstop. Cal Weathers: (Being sarcastic) Ha ha. Knock it off! Real funny... (his tires deflate) (The scene cuts to Radiator Springs) (McQueen zooms past Mater, Luigi, Guido and Nia) (Speed 196m/h. Your speed) Guido: Come on. Nia: Come on, Lightning. Mater: Keep it going buddy. (The scene cuts to the racetrack) (McQueen is in first place. He crosses the finish line first) Lightning McQueen: Whoo. (The scene fades to the outside of the racetrack) Lightning McQueen: Hey. Are my sponsors happy today? Dusty Rust-eze: Stop wining for crying out loud. We're running out of bumper cream to sell. Tex Dinoco: Lightning McQueen. Lightning McQueen: Hey, Big Tex.. How's my favorite competitor? Tex Dinoco: Just say the word, i'll put Call off the dinoco team and replace him with you. Cal Weathers: You know I can hear you right? i'm right here. Thomas: (calling out from the distance) He takes out to no one! Lightning McQueen: Bye Cal, see you next week. Or not. Tex Dinoco: Oh come on now, I am joking.